Ambrosia
by Stromi
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow war nicht immer der Pirat, als der er sich in den englischen Kolonien einen Namen gemacht hat. Die Vergangenheit birgt ein unglaubliches Geheimnis.


**Autor's Note: **_Eine weit, weit, weeeit hergeholte Vorgeschichte. Aber Sinn ergibt sie hoffentlich trotzdem. Danke an Stella fürs Beta-Lesen!  
__(Zur Erinnerung: Cutler Beckett ist der Lord Bösewicht von der EIC im zweiten Film. Hat eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis ich seinen Namen herausgefunden hatte. Nur Vorpremiere gucken reicht nicht...) _

**Ambrosia**

Jacob Phillip Earl of Wiltshire

„Eins, zwei, eins, zwei und Angriff!" Die Klinge schnellte vor, aber gewand wich der Fechtmeister aus und parierte den Hieb. Sogleich setzte er zu einem Konter an, doch sein Schüler hatte die Reaktion vorausgeahnt, duckte sich unter dem Degen fort und riss seine eigene Waffe hoch. Sein Lehrer erstarrte in der Bewegung, als die Klingenspitze das Brustpolster berührte, knapp unterhalb des Herzens.

„Ausgezeichnet, Mylord." Der alte Fechtmeister lächelte stolz und ließ den Degen sinken. „Ihr habt gesiegt. Ein hervorragender Schlag."

„Ihr habt mich viel gelehrt, Master Kent", erwiderte der junge Mann ebenso höflich und wandte sich um. Einige Zuschauer applaudierten dem Sieger, was ihm ein hochmütiges Lächeln entlockte. Jacob Philipp Earl of Wiltshire übergab einem herbeieilenden Lakaien seinen Degen und ließ sich von einem anderen ein Handtuch überreichen.

Die Fechtstunde hatte im Salon des Anwesens der Grafen von Wiltshire stattgefunden und der Haushalt hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinem Herrn bei der Waffenübung zuzusehen. Jacob war ein glänzender Fechter, er hatte Unterricht bei den Besten genossen. Schon zu Lebzeiten seines Vaters hatte der alte Graf Wert darauf gelegt, dass ein Edelmann sich zu schlagen wissen sollte. Es war eine Frage der Ehre.

Sein Sohn achtete diese Tradition und die Familienehre. Er war hochgewachsen und trug sein braunes Haar in einem modischen Zopf. Er war gründlich rasiert, nur eine alte Pockennarbe zierte seine Haut am rechten Kiefer. Sie gab ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen, weswegen Jacob die Narbe nie überschminkt hatte. Sie verschaffte ihm so manchen bewundernden Blick einer Frau und Achtung bei den Männern. Seine Hände waren gepflegt und weiß, sein Blick stolz. Seine dunklen Augen vermochten eiskalt zu blicken, aber auch verführerisch, je nachdem was ihm gerade mehr zum Erreichen seiner Ziele nützte.

Jacob trocknete sich das Gesicht mit dem Handtuch ab und fing den Blick einer hübschen, blondgelockten jungen Dame auf, die etwas Abseits von den anderen Bediensteten stand. Sie errötete und schlug die Augen nieder, als sie das Interesse ihres Herrn bemerkte. Rasch raffte sie ihre Röcke und eilte aus dem Salon, sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie heute Nacht noch Besuch erhalten würde. Jacob folgte ihr mit den Augen und schmunzelte. Hm, ein hübsches Ding, seit wann zählte sie zu seinem Hausstand? Sein Verwalter Jenkins hatte ihm nichts von dieser Neuanstellung gesagt.

Er warf dem Lakaien das Handtuch zu, der damit jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte und es ungeschickt fallen ließ. „Tölpel!" schnauzte der Earl ihn wütend an und der Lakai zuckte zusammen. „Verzeiht, Herr. Herr, es war keine Absicht."

Zufrieden beobachtete Jacob, wie sich der Diener tief verneigte und furchtsam auf eine Bestrafung wartete. Respekt, hatte sein Vater immer wieder betont, sei eine Notwendigkeit. Jacob hielt sich an diesen Leitsatz und ließ den Lakaien noch ein wenig länger zittern. Dann scheuchte er ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fort und trat an den Tisch mit den Erfrischungen.

Er schenkte sich selbst einen Becher Mangosaft ein. Die Früchte aus der neuen Welt erfreuten sich größter Beliebtheit und waren beinahe unerschwinglich. Nun, der Graf von Wiltshire konnte sie sich leisten, um Geld musste er sich wahrlich keine Sorgen machen. Dennoch, vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Steuern zu erhöhen. Der König in London sah es gerne, wenn die Abgaben nicht zu gering ausfielen.

„Jacob!" Eine bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Eilige Stiefelschritte hallten im Salon wieder und kamen in seine Richtung, dennoch trank der Graf erst genüsslich seinen Saft aus, ehe er sich umwandte und den Neuankömmling mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln begrüßte. „Cutler, was gibt es? Du hast meinen Sieg versäumt."

Cutler Beckett war ein junger Mann von 23 Jahren und damit nur wenig jünger als Jacob. Er war als Waisenknabe in den Haushalt aufgenommen worden und der alte Graf hatte ihn lieb gewonnen, wie seinen eigenen Sohn, sodass die beiden sich durchaus als Halbbrüder begegneten. Als Brüder gewiss, unter denen die Rangfolge klar war.

„Gratulation. Übrigens, da wartet ein Bote dich zu sprechen."

„Ein Bote?"

„Von Seiner Majestät."

Jacob nickte langsam und wandte sich um, um den Salon zu durchqueren. Cutler folgte ihm auf den Fuße. „Es schien dringend zu sein."

„Soll ich ihm so gegenüber treten?" Der junge Graf sah demonstrativ an sicher herunter. Für die Fechtübung trug er lediglich Hemd und Hose, dazu noch den Brustschutz, den er sich im Gehen nun losband und dem verdutzten Cutler in die Arme drückte. „Geh und sage dem Boten, dass ich in einigen Minuten erscheinen werde."

Für einem Moment schien sein Halbbruder widersprechen zu wollen, wie ein Lakai durch das Anwesen kommandiert zu werden. Aber als ihm der Blick Jacobs auffiel, schwieg er und eilte fort dem Befehl nachzukommen. Kopfschüttelnd sah der Graf ihm nach. Cutler war in letzter Zeit sehr aufsässig, diese Flausen mussten ihm wieder aus dem Kopf getrieben werden.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern begab Jacob sich in seine Gemächer und ließ sich dort angemessen ankleiden. Als er wieder vor die Tür trat, hatte er eine edlere, seinen Stand betonende Garderobe angelegt. Auf eine gepuderte Perücke hatte er dennoch verzichtet und lediglich etwas Parfüm aufgetragen. Er zupfte sich noch seinen Spitzenkragen über dem mit allerlei Goldschnallen verzierten Mantel zurecht, eher er sich in das Empfangszimmer begab.

Ein Diener öffnete ihm mit einer Verneigung die Tür und Jacob trat ein wie ein König, der einen seiner Untertanen empfing. Vor seinem Schreibtisch saß der Bote, seine Reisekleidung war vom Straßenstaub verdreckt und angewidert verzog Jacob das Gesicht, bevor er wieder eine unbewegte Miene zeigte. Cutler war im Raum und stand am Kamin in tiefes Nachdenken versunken. „Danke, Beckett. Ihr dürft Euch entfernen."

Cutler schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und sah einen Moment verwirrt zu Jacob. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick allerdings nicht, als wäre der Halbbruder in Gegenwart eines Fremden zuviel Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. „Jawohl, mein Lord." zischte Cutler durch die Zähne und verließ das Arbeitszimmer durch die gegenüberliegende Tür.

„Seine Majestät schickt Euch?" wandte sich Jacob dem Boten zu, als sie allein waren. Dieser setzte sich sogleich etwas aufrechter hin, als er den leicht ungeduldigen Unterton in der Stimme des Grafen hörte. „Ich habe eine Mitteilung für Euch."

Jacob runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Depesche, nehme ich an, sonst hättet Ihr sie mir wohl schon übergeben."

„Ja, Herr. Es ist eine mündliche Nachricht." Der Bote sah sich misstrauisch im Raum um, aber der Graf wischte alle Bedenken mit einer Geste beiseite. „Wir sind ungestört."

„Seine Majestät erwartet bald eine Goldlieferung aus den Provinzen in der neuen Welt. Sie soll London sicher erreichen, darum haben die Berater des Königs eine List vorgeschlagen, in der die Grafschaft Wiltshire eine wichtige Aufgabe zugetragen bekommt."

„Ich bin ein treuer Anhänger des Königs. Sprecht."

Der Bote nickte, er schien diese Phrase erwartet zu haben. Und angesichts des Schicksals Karl I. war sein Nachfolger vorsichtig mit der Loyalität seines Volkes geworden. „Das Gold wird in Fässern geliefert. Es soll auf Eurem Anwesen versteckt werden, während eine zweite Lieferung ähnlicher, Sandgefüllter Fässer nach London gebracht wird. Später wird das echte Gold über geheimen Wegen die Schatzkammern des Königreichs füllen."

„Ich verstehe. Wann wird das Gold ankommen?"

„Es ist bereits da und in Eurem Weinkeller gelagert."

Zornesfalten bildeten sich auf Jacobs Stirn und gepresst fragte er, obgleich er die Antwort schon zu wissen ahnte: „Wer hat das veranlasst?"

„Mister Beckett, Mylord."

Der Graf ballte eine Hand zur Faust und atmete tief ein, ehe er seine Finger wieder entspannte. Cutler! Wer gab ihm das Recht, über Jacobs Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden? Dieser... Bastard seines Vaters! Er hätte ihn ertränken sollen, als seine Mutter, eine Bauernmagd bei der Geburt krepierte!

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Gut. Ich werde mir die Fässer ansehen. Richtet Seiner Majestät aus, dass Verlass auf Wiltshire ist."

Der Bote erhob sich und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Einige Minuten später folgte Jacob ihm, um Cutler zu suchen und zur Rede zu stellen. Er fand ihn in seinem Zimmer vor und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der folgende Streit der Halbbrüder hallte durch die Gänge des Anwesens und sorgte noch Tage später für Gesprächsstoff unter den Bediensteten.

* * *

Der Verrat 

Er hasste ihn. Er hasst den Lord of Wiltshire von tiefstem Herzen. Nicht den alten, seinen Vater. Aber dessen Sohn, seinen Bruder. Jacob behandelte ihn wie Dreck und ließ es ihn auch deutlich spüren, dass ein Bastard nicht mehr als Dreck wert war.

Cutler lag im Halbdunkel seines Zimmers und tastete nach seiner Wange, die geschwollen von der kräftigen Ohrfeige war, die Jacob ihm für sein eigenmächtiges Handeln versetzt hatte. Cutler hatte den Schlag nicht so hingenommen und Vergeltung gefordert. Aber sein Halbbruder hatte nur hochmütig erwidert: „Allein ein Edelmann kann Vergeltung für eine Schmach verlangen." Dann hatte er das Zimmer verlassen.

Er hasste ihn! Er hasste ihn so sehr, dass er ihn verfluchte. Jacob Phillip Earl of Wiltshire. Wie würde es Seiner Hochwohlgeboren wohl gefallen, selbst nicht mehr als Dreck zu sein? Cutler wusste, dass sein Halbbruder sich für ihn und seine Abstammung schämte. Er sah es als Makel des Familienstammbaums einen Bastard darin eingetragen zu sehen, den der alte Graf anerkannt und nicht verstoßen hatte.

Seine Augen brannten, aber Cutler setzt sich auf und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Nein, keine Tränen. Rache! Gerechtigkeit! Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und verließ auf leisen Sohlen sein Zimmer. Lautlos schlich er durch die Gänge des Anwesens und ob der nächtlichen Dunkelheit bemerkte ihn kein Lakai oder Wächter aus Jacobs Privatarmee, wie sie jeder Adeliger zu diesen Zeiten unterhielt – sollte das Volk noch einmal unruhig werden.

Sein Weg in den Keller führte an den Diensbotenquartieren vorbei. Hinter der Tür einer Kammer hörte eine glockenhelle Stimme lachen. „Aber, Mylord, was tut Ihr?" – „Still, Liebes. Oder gefällt es dir nicht?" – „Ooooh, Mylord." Der Rest ging in Keuchen und Stöhnen unter und Cutler hastete weiter.

Im Keller war es kühl und die Luft sehr trocken. Beste Witterung für den teuren Wein, der hier lagerte. Teils in Flaschen, teils in Fässern. Cutler kniff die Augen zusammen, um mehr als nur schemenhafte Konturen zu erkennen. Vielleicht hätte er doch wenigstens eine Kerze mitbringen sollen oder ein Öllämpchen entzünden. So musste er sich mit den Händen an den Regalen entlang tasten, bis er auf die Fässer stieß. Cutler zählte sie ab. Gelagert waren hier an die 20 kniehohe Fässer – und dann folgten 10 weitere, die bis heute Nachmittag noch nicht da gewesen waren.

Cutler wusste, was sie enthielten – und er wusste, wer sich dafür interessieren würde. Nachdem er sich nun vergewissert hatte, dass das Gold des Königs vorhanden war, eilte er zurück in sein Zimmer, um Stiefel und Mantel zu holen. Hinter der Kammertür der Magd vergnügte sich sein hochgeschätzter Bruder noch immer mit dem unschuldigen Mädchen.

----------------

Einige Wochen waren ins Land gezogen und die Halbbrüder hatten kaum ein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Cutler zog sich in seinen Raum zurück und wurde von Tag zu Tag wortkarger auch den Bediensteten gegenüber. Er schien auf etwas zu warten und an manchen Tagen beobachtete sein Kammerdiener ihn dabei, wie er gedankenverloren am Fenster stand und über die weite Wiesenlandschaft blickte, als sehne er etwas herbei.

Der Graf indes scherte sich nicht um den Verwandten. Er ging seinen kurzweiligen Vergnügungen nach, jagte oder ließ einen Ball veranstalten. Ein solcher Maskenball fand auch an diesem Abend statt. Der Salon war mit exotischen Pflanzen und Früchten geschmückt, das Motto des Balls lautete: „Karibik."

Die zumeist adeligen Gäste kamen von der Grafschaft benachbarten Besitztümern und sie amüsierten sich köstlich bei diesem „Sehen und gesehen werden". Die Masken und Verkleidungen sollten verschiedenes Darstellen. Da war die Baroness von , die als hübsche Sklavin verkleidet mit ihrem Gatten erschien, welcher sich als spanischer Konquistador ausgab. Ein Insulaner war ebenso vertreten, wie ein Wilder aus dem Landesinneren der neuen Welt. Es gab aber auch harmlose Schmetterlinge und Schwäne, neben Furcht einflößenden Dämonen und Göttern, wie sich die Gesellschaft die ferne Karibik und ihre Mythen wohl vorstellte.

Der Gastgeber selbst hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Er trug eine schlichte Lederhose und darüber ein Hemd, beides zusammengehalten von einer breiten Schärpe. Um den Kopf hatte er ein Bandana gebunden, wohl auch, um die langhaarige Perücke samt eingeflochtener Perlen nicht verrutschen zu lassen. Ein dreieckiger Hut rundete das Ganze ab und wann immer eine Dame entzückt: „Ein leibhaftiger Pirat Wiltshire!" ausstieß, grinste dieser unwiderstehlich und in seinen dunklen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „_Captain _Wiltshire, Mylady."

Cutler war nicht erschienen und Jacob legte auch keinen Wert auf dessen Anwesenheit. Wäre es nicht aus Respekt dem toten Vater gegenüber, hätte der Graf seinen Halbbruder längst verbannt, ihn irgendwo nach Amerika als Sklaven verkauft, um ihn loszuwerden. Allzu viele Fragen wären nicht gestellt worden, wenn Beckett verschwand und nicht zurückkehrte. Er machte jeden Tag selbst deutlich, wie unzufrieden er mit seinem Leben war. Wer hätte es ihm übel genommen, wenn er sich einschiffte und woanders ein neues Leben begann? Auch, wenn das nicht freiwillig geschehen mochte.

Die Stimmung auf dem Ball erreichte allmählich ihren Höhepunkt, es waren schon allerhand süße Getränke ausgeschenkt worden und die Musiker hatten schon wunde Hände von dem pausenlosen Streichen und Spielen ihrer Instrumente. Nur noch die ausdauernsten Gäste tanzten und Captain Wiltshire hatte sich mit der Lady „Maid" bereits in einen anderen Raum zurückgezogen. Niemand vermisste den Gastgeber und erst gegen Morgengrauen hörte man von seiner Verhaftung und der Anklage, die ihn des Hochverrats bezichtigte.

Jacob betrat mit seiner Dame gerade die wohlbekannte Kammer und nestelte an den Verschlüssen ihres Korsetts, was sie mit leicht beschwipstem Kichern und ohne großen Widerstand über sich ergehen ließ. Er küsste ihren schlanken Hals und schob sie begierig dem Bett näher, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Was zum-!" wirbelte der Graf herum und hatte keinen Augenblick später eine Klinge am Hals.

„Im Namen des Königs, Ihr seid verhaftet!" Dieser Gardefähnrich erlaubte sich keinen schlechten Scherz, stellte Jacob rasch fest. Er war kein verkleideter Gast, sonst hätte er zum einen nicht diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck getragen, zum anderen hätte er nicht noch drei Mann Verstärkung dabei gehabt. Hinter ihm stieß die Magd einen spitzen Schrei aus und mit einer Geste gebot der Graf ihr Schweigen, eher er sich dem Fähnrich zuwandte.

„Das muss gewiss ein Irrtum sein. Was wirft man mir vor?"

„Hochverrat an Seiner königlichen Majestät. Händigt uns Euren Degen aus und folgt uns ohne Widerstand. Wir sind befugt, Gewalt anzuwenden." fügte der Gardist noch hinzu, ohne seine Waffe zu senken.

Jacob, der noch immer an ein Missverständnis glaubte, legte das Wehrgehänge seines Kostüms ab und lächelte süffisant. „Gewalt wird kaum nötig sein. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass diesem Haftbefehl eine Verwechslung zu Grunde liegt. Sucht Ihr nicht vielmehr nach dem anderen Sohn des Grafen von Wiltshire, Cutler Beckett?"

„Nein, Mylord. Jener ehrenwerte Mister Beckett wies vielmehr darauf hin, dass Eure Loyalität dem König gegenüber in Zweifel gezogen werden muss. Abführen!"

Jacob war sprachlos vor Empörung, noch als ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt wurden. Sein Bruder hatte ihn verraten unter irgendwelchen falschen Verleumdungen. Sobald er wieder auf freiem Fuß, diese Lüge aufgeklärt war, hätte Cutler sein Leben verwirkt...

* * *

Der Spatz

Man fuhr Jacob per Kutsche in die nächst größere Stadt, Ambersbury, und überbrachte ihn trotz seiner Proteste ins Gefängnis. Der Kommandant und die Gardisten schienen taub gegenüber jeder Bitte, jeder Drohung ihn nicht mit dem gemeinen Pöbel gemeinsam in einer Zelle unterzubringen. Anhand seines Kostüms konnte er sich allerdings nicht glaubwürdig als der Graf von Wiltshire ausweisen, allenfalls seine gepflegten Hände hätten ein Hinweis darauf sein können, dass er von vornehmer Herkunft war.

Doch was auch immer Cutler getan hatte – er musste auch dafür gesorgt haben, dass Jacob diese Nacht in einem finsteren, stinkenden Loch zubringen musste, ohne dass er mit irgendwem hätte reden können. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schloss sich die schwere Eichentür hinter ihm, Schlüssel klirrten und Jacob war gefangen. Missmutig, aber nicht hoffnungslos sah er sich um, soweit es etwas zu sehen gab. Die Zelle lag unter der Straße, nur eine winzige, vergitterte Scharte am Bordstein ließ etwas Mondlicht und frische Luft zu. Stroh lag auf dem Boden, dazwischen ein umgekippter Wasserkrug samt schimmeligen Kanten Brots. Nicht einmal eine Pritsche gab es, auf die er sich hätte setzen können.

„Hübsch hier, was?"

Jacob fuhr zusammen und starrte intensiv dorthin, von wo er meinte die raue Stimme vernommen zu haben. Etwas regte sich im Dunkeln und ein immens großer Stiefel, geschnürt mit sehr reißfest wirkenden Riemen schob sich in den etwas helleren Teil der Zelle. „Wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen, Kumpel." schnarrte die Stimme wieder.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Spätestens Morgen früh werde ich wieder ein freier Mann sein."

Etwas lachte kehlig aus der Dunkelheit und wieder bewegten sich die Schatten, bis sich ein Körper von der Wand abzeichnete und ein Gesicht zu Jacob aufblickte. Der Graf hätte vermutet, er säße mit einer widerwärtigen Gestalt in dieser Zelle, einem trunkenen, pockennarbigem Halunken, mit stinkendem Atem und verlausten Haaren. Stattdessen blitzten zwei kluge Augen zu ihm aus einem hageren, erst seit kurzem nicht mehr rasiertem Gesicht und als der Gefangene nun wieder sprach, sah Jacob, dass er gute Zähne hatte. „Bist du vielleicht ein verkleideter Prinz, oder was macht dich so zuversichtlich, Junge?"

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Jacob stattdessen misstrauisch zurück. Er hielt es nicht für klug, seinen Namen preiszugeben und später sollte er feststellen, wie recht er mit dieser Vermutung hatte. Noch immer stand er bei der Tür und versuchte angestrengt, mehr von seinem Zellengenossen sehen zu können, was ihm allerdings ob der Dunkelheit nicht gelang.

„William Turner, Tuchhändler, 30 Jahre alt, verheiratet, ein Sohn und inhaftiert wegen Betrugs. Dabei hat erst keiner den Unterschied zwischen echtem holländischem Tuch und dem billigen Webereierzeugnissen aus dieser Stadt bemerkt. Du darfst mich Bill nennen." Er lachte wieder.

Jacob rümpfte nur die Nase und ging einen Schritt mehr in die Zelle hinein. Noch zwei weitere Schritte und er hätte sie vollständig durchmessen gehabt. Seufzend ließ er sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Man hatte ihm nicht die Fesseln abgenommen und er wand die Hände, ohne sich indes befreien zu können. „Bill" rührte sich seinerseits nicht, um dem Grafen vielleicht zu helfen, sondern fragte nur: „Warum bist du hier, Prinz?"

Jacob schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ohne von seinen Stiefelspitzen aufzusehen. „Verrat..." murmelte er kaum hörbar und dachte an Cutler. Die nächsten Stunden vergingen, ohne dass noch ein weiteres Wort gefallen wäre. Der vorhin so redefreudige Mister Turner hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, stattdessen war aus seiner Richtung leises Schnarchen zu hören. Draußen dämmerte allmählich der Tag, zumindest wechselte das kalte Mondlicht mit den noch schwachen Schein der aufgehenden Sonne.

Jacob hob ruckartig den Kopf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, traten zwei Wächter ein und zerrte ihn auf die, vom langen sitzen taub gewordenen, Beine. Unsanft stießen sie ihn aus der Zelle und der Graf hörte Bill rufen: „Sag einfach die Wahrheit, sie glauben dir eh nicht!" dann fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und Jacob wurde durch die Gänge geführt.

Er wagte es nicht, den Mund aufzumachen, seine Wächter sahen nicht so aus, als ob sich mit ihnen reden ließ. Im Gegenteil wirkten sie so unterernährt und schmutzig wie die Gefangenen selbst, die sie täglich zum Verhör zerrten. Denn dorthin, in einen nur von einer Kerze beleuchteten Raum, wurde Jacob nun gebracht. Man löste ihm nicht die Handfesseln, die schon blutige Striemen auf seinen Gelenken hinterlassen hatten, sondern drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl vor einem wackeligen Holztisch.

Jacob unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und ein Luftzug ließ die Kerze flackern. Als der Graf aufsah, saß ihm unvermittelt ein Mann gegenüber, der interessiert einige Papiere las. Er ließ sich viel Zeit damit und Jacob wollte schon ungeduldig fragen, ob man nun zur Sache kommen könne, es läge ein Irrtum vor, als der Mann aufsah. Seine Miene war unbewegt, als er feststellte: „Jacob Phillip Earl of Wiltshire?"

„Ja, und ich-"

„Ihr seid des Hochverrats angeklagt."

„Das ist Verleumdung, ich verlange-"

„Ihr habt das Gold des Königs gestohlen oder an Rebellen ausgehändigt. Ihr wisst welche Strafe für die Unterstützung der Fronde verhängt wird. Gesteht!"

Jacob spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Das war also die Anklage – und man hatte ihn bereits für schuldig befunden. Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn kalt. Er musste schon hunderte dieser Verhöre geleitet haben und Jacob war zu klug, als das er auch nur einen Moment geglaubt hätte, diesen Mann überzeugen zu können. „Niemals!" stieß er darum hervor und einer der Wächter schlug ihn hart gegen den Hinterkopf, sodass die Perlen in seinem falschen Haar klimperten.

Das Verhör zog sich über Stunden, in denen Jacob nicht eine einzige Frage gestellt wurde. Man verlangte nur immer wieder, dass er seine Schuld gestand und immer wieder weigerte er sich hartnäckig, woraufhin er immer wieder Schläge erhielt. Er schwor bei sich, sobald er das hier überstanden hätte, würde er das Leben dieser Männer ruinieren. Immerhin hatte er in dieser Grafschaft die Gerichtsbarkeit inne und konnte sich schwerlich selbst zum Tode verurteilen, wie es die Strafe für Hochverrat gewesen wäre.

Irgendwann zerrte man ihn wieder vom Stuhl hoch und brachte ihn zurück in die Zelle. Man stieß ihn hinein, Jacob stolperte und landete auf dem Bauch, mit dem Gesicht direkt neben William Turners Stiefeln. Hinter ihm schloss sich knarrend die Tür und erst da rappelte sich der Graf hoch.

„Du scheinst ihnen nicht gesagt zu haben, was sie hören wollten." In Mister Turners Stimme lag eine gewisse Prise Mitleid, die dennoch leicht als Spott umzudeuten war.

„Nein", gab Jacob tonlos zurück und lehnte sich erneut mit den Rücken gegen die Wand. Verzweiflung war in den letzten Stunden der Hoffnung gewichen. Wie konnte Cutler ihm das nur antun! Er musste sie alle hier bestochen haben, sie alle! Er würde sterben... Wut zeichnete das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und weil es nichts gab, worauf er hätte einschlagen können, zerrte er ohnmächtig an seinen Fesseln, schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand und brüllte wie ein Wahnsinniger.

„Willst du, dass die Wächter wiederkommen? Halt gefälligst 's Maul!"

„Was weißt du schon!" schrie Jacob zurück, aber gab es tatsächlich auf, seine geschundenen Handgelenke noch weiter zu verletzen.

„Nichts weiß ich, Prinz. Aber ich kann dich davon losmachen."

Misstrauisch beäugte Jacob das Gesicht des anderen Mannes, das erneut vom Halbdunkel verborgen blieb. „Was, wenn die Wächter genau damit rechnen und uns beide dafür bestrafen, dass du mir hilfst?"

„Und wenn schon? Ich werde übermorgen gehängt, sie zimmern schon meinen Galgen. Was kümmern mich da ein paar Wächter. Vielleicht sind sie so nett und erwürgen mich, bevor ich am Strick baumle und elendig verrecke."

Betroffen sah Jacob zu Turner, der sein Schicksal noch mit Humor zu tragen schien und nun die Hände ausstreckte, um den Grafen von seiner Fessel zu befreien. Ketten klirrten. Man hatte den Tuchhändler an der Wand festgebunden. Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht von seinem Platz fortbewegt hatte. „So eine harte Strafe nur für einen Betrug?"

Bill seufzte leise. „Der Graf von Wiltshire ist ein dreimal verfluchter Mistkerl. Den kümmert es nicht, ob ich meine Familie durch den Winter bringen musste. Hat mein Todesurteil selbst unterschrieben, der Hund. Ich schwöre, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme..." Turner machte eine unmissverständliche Geste seinen Hals entlang und Jacob wusste jetzt, warum er zuvor seinen Namen verschwiegen hatte. Trotzdem wagt er es, anzumerken: „Der Graf ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Vielleicht hat er deinen Fall nur nicht gründlich genug gelesen und kommt einem Gnadengesuch doch noch nach."

Turner lachte humorlos auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er die Knoten aus Jacobs Fesseln löste. „Das glaub' ich kaum. Aber weißt du was, Prinz?"

Der junge Mann zog die Hände zurück, als die Stricke zu Boden fielen und rieb sich erleichtert die Handgelenke. „Was denn?"

„Vielleicht baumele ich da in zwei Tagen nicht allein. Hab' gehört, der Herr Graf würde wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet. Sie warten nur noch auf die Unterschrift Seiner Majestät."

„Nein..."

„Was erschrickt dich daran so, Junge? Sei froh, ein Tyrann weniger in diesem Gottverfluchtem Land. Ich hätte mit meiner Familie auswandern sollen, als ich es noch konnte." Für einen Moment schien Turner mit den Gedanken weit fort bei Frau und Kind, sodass ihm nicht die Schreckensblässe auffiel, die Jacob im Gesicht stand. „Wo hast du das gehört! Wann? Sag's mir, Mann!" packte er den verdutzten Tuchhändler am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. Dieser bewies allerdings, dass er trotz Ketten noch wehrhaft und nicht geschwächt war, indem er die Hände des Grafen beiseite schlug. „Auf der Straße wird geredet, hör doch selbst, Prinz!"

Tatsächlich hielt Jacob inne und lauschte angestrengt. Die Straßengeräusche drangen durch die Scharte in die Zelle und wirklich fing der junge Mann einzelne Wortfetzen auf. Er stand auf und trat näher an das winzige Fenster zur Außenwelt, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte, einen Blick hinaus zu werfen. Er sah nur Füße und dazwischen eine Schar Spatzen, die nach Brotkrumen pickten. Allerdings hörte er aus den einzelnen Gesprächsfetzen Dinge heraus, die William Turner Recht gaben. Der Tuchhändler hatte nicht gelogen. Die Hinrichtung des Grafen von Wiltshire war schon festgesetzt und der König schien nicht im mindesten bereit zu Vergebung.

Mit einem Male kraftlos sank der junge Mann wieder zu Boden und lehnte den Kopf gegen die feucht-kühlen Steine. William Turner beobachtete ihn eine Weile stumm, dann fragte er unvermittelt: „Du kennst den Grafen?"

Jacob grinste humorlos. „Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Wenn es so wäre, dann habe ich einen Rat für dich. Vergiss ihn."

„Und dann?"

„Es gibt einen Plan..."

„Einen Plan, wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich habe Freunde in der Stadt, heute Nacht werde ich hier herausgeholt. Du kannst mitkommen, Prinz."

Erst jetzt wandte Jacob den Kopf und blickte zu Turner, dem Mann, der ihn längst durchschaut hatte, den er nebenbei ohne die Papiere zu lesen zum Tode verurteilt hatte und der ihm jetzt einen Weg zur Rettung anbot. Als der junge Mann nicht sofort antwortete, lehnte sich Bill vor soweit es ihm seine Ketten erlaubten. Er musterte den jungen Grafen und sein von der Haft verdrecktes Piratenkostüm, in dem ihn nicht mal seine engsten Vertrauten erkennen würden. „Wie heißt du?"

Jacob zögerte. Dann sagte er: „Jack."

„Jack – und weiter?"

Einer der Spatzen war nah an die Scharte gehüpft und Jack - der Kosename, bei dem ihn seine Mutter manchmal genannt hatte - lauschte auf sein Zwitschern. „...Sparrow. Jack Sparrow."

„Mister Sparrow: Heute Nacht wird dafür gesorgt, dass wir vogelfrei sind."

Jack grinste kläglich und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass vogelfrei und frei zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge waren.

* * *

Piraten der Karibik – Epilog

William Turner hielt sein Versprechen. Gegen Mitternacht schloss einer der Wächter die Tür auf, befreite den Tuchhändler von seinen Ketten und beobachtete argwöhnisch den zweiten Gefangenen, der ebenfalls die Zelle verließ. Der Wächter, bei dem sich im Nachhinein herausstellte, dass die Uniform nur „geliehen" war, sagte allerdings nach einem erklärenden Wort Bills nichts weiter dazu. Im Schutze der Nacht schlichen drei Gestalten durch die Gassen von Ambersbury und verließen die Stadt in weite Mäntel gehüllt zu Pferde, als die Tore bei Sonnenaufgang geöffnet wurden.

Ihr Befreier, ein offensichtlich trunksüchtiger Matrose der königlichen Marine verabschiedete sich bald hinter der Stadtgrenze, denn er hatte nach Dover weiter zu reiten, wo ein Schiff auf den Befehl zum Auslaufen wartete. William hielt ihn zurück. „Gibbs, du hast dich Schanghaien lassen?"

„Das Glas hatte irgendwie keinen Grund, Stiefelriemen", gab Gibbs verlegen zurück und zog unter seinem Mantel einen Flachmann hervor. Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck und reichte dann an seine Begleiter weiter. Jack stieg der scharfe Geruch von selbstgebranntem Rum in die Nase.

Er verzog das Gesicht, aber angesichts dessen, dass er in der Zelle nichts zu Beißen bekommen hatte, trank er gierig den Alkohol. Er hustete und würgte, als ihm der Rum in die Kehle ran und sowohl „Stiefelriemen" als auch Gibbs beobachteten ihn amüsiert. Aber Jack ließ sich den Flachmann nicht eher fortnehmen, als dass er ihn tapfer geleert hatte. Danach fühlte er sich gleich besser, sehr viel beschwingter und Sorgenfreier. Ja, so sah die Welt doch ganz anders aus. Warum war er gleich noch mal hier? Wunderbares Gesöff, man vergaß so einiges.

„Würde es an Bord auffallen, wenn sie zwei Esser mehr haben?" überlegte William laut und Gibbs hob die Schultern. „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft, bis ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, aus dem Militär wieder herauszukommen."

„Wohin lauft Ihr aus?"

„Tortuga, in der Karibik. Wir armen Schweine von der Marine sollen da für Ordnung sorgen. Scheint ein elendes Piratennest zu sein."

„Piraten, ja?"

Mehr sagte Stiefelriemen Bill Turner nicht und Jack Sparrow war ohnehin zu betrunken, um sich gegen irgendeine Entscheidung zu wehren. Der Graf von Wiltshire war in Großbritannien nicht mehr willkommen, ebenso wenig der Tuchhändler, der ein Auskommen für seine Familie nur noch auf Übersee finden konnte. Für eine Weile in Tortuga unterzutauchen schien eine glänzende Idee.

ENDE (vom Anfang)


End file.
